Harry Potter and the Heir of the Ancients and Gods
by Rin-chan-the-insane
Summary: Harry resieves new powers and his dearest wish is granted! Dursley, Umbridge and Minister bashing, slight mention of abuse.I know it's been done millions of times before but please R&R. powerfulHarry. CHAPTER 3 FINALY UP!
1. Heritage reveald and a wish

**Harry Potter and the Heir of the Ancient and Gods**

**Chapter 1**

**Heritage and a wish**

The sun was shining brightly over the streets and houses of Little Winging while the residents went about their business such as shopping, gardening, Housework, car washing or just sitting in the bright sunshine drinking a cool glass of water or a cup of tea.

All, except one.

A teenage boy with messy yet black hair, startling emerald green eyes and a scar, barely visible in the shape of a Lighting bolt just showing from behind his bags.

This boys name was Harry Potter.

Harry, whom you would think was just as normal as every other teenage boy at the age of sixteen (today actually) was in fact completely different from the other residents of Little Winging.

Harry was a Wizard.

And he was proud to be so. All though at the moment he was wishing more then ever that his life over the past five years had never happened, that it had all been a bad and yet wonderful dream. For the past five years of Harry's life hadn't exactly been as peaceful as others. In fact, he had had so many adventures in which he had nearly been killed that he was beginning to wonder if he had been a cat in another life.

But there was also another reason why Harry wished his life over the past five years or rather his whole life, had never happened and that reason was that so many people had died for or because of him. Well four people but that was already four to many. And many others had been hurt badly because of him as well.

As Harry sat at his desk, looking out of the window at the blue sky, listening to the birds singing, he thought back and remembered those four who had died.

His Parents, Cedric Diggory and Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black! They had all died because he had been born. Because he was Harry Potter!

His Parents had died in an attack by Lord Voldermort; the most feared Dark Wizard of all time.

They had died to save him.

Helping him survive, but dieing themselves, leaving him alone, an orphan and famous, one of the most famous wizards alive, at the age of one.

Leaving him to be dumped on the doorstep of the Dursley's household on Halloween fifth-teen years ago. They of course weren't too happy about this and so the treated him worse then a slave. For ten years he had had to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, do all house and garden work, be punished for things he didn't do or didn't know he was doing due to his magic(which he had no idea he had then) and play the Punching bag for his baby wale like cousin Dudley.

Only after he had started at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry did they treat him better. But only a bit. The summer between his first and second and the summer between his second and third he had still had to do all the work but after his third year when he came home with a letter from his Godfather who was a escaped convict charged for Murder, they treated him better not wanting to provoke this dangerous Wizard who could easily kill them if they even thought about treating his Godson badly. Harry never bothered to tell them that Sirius had been framed and that he was completely innocent. And with this years threat that the Order had given then at Kings Cross the Dursley left him alone which meant they ignored him and pretended he didn't exist.

After his Parents there came Cedric Diggory, someone he had come to count as a friend throughout his fourth year. And again someone who had died because of him!

Everyone told him that it wasn't his fault but he knew is was. He may not have killed him but he had as good as killed him the moment he suggested they take the Cup together. If he hadn't then Cedric would still be alive.

As he thought back to that dreadful night he heard again those fateful words that he had heard so many times in his dreams.

"Kill the Spare!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

The blinding flash of green light, that high pitched and fearful voice echoed through his mind, sending shivers down his spine.

And then there was Sirius.

His Godfather who he had come to love as a father!

His parents best friend.

The one who had given him hope again had died only a few weeks ago.

Again because he had been stupid enough to fall for Voldermort's trick, leading himself and his friends into danger and certain death. Only after the Order of the Phoenix had turned up did they escape. Most of them had been baldy hurt but none of them had died. At least none of the students that is.

Sirius had died, murdered by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange.

'If only he had stopped fighting', Harry thought bitterly, 'then he'd still be alive.'

'**Ah, but if you hadn't fallen for Voldermort's trick he wouldn't have been there,'** a small sly voice at the back of his head said. **'It's all your fault he's dead. And it's your fault your parents are dead as well. Not to mention Cedric.'** The voice sounded a bit like Draco Malfoy.

'**Your fault,' **

**Your fault,' it chanted accusingly.**

'My fault,' Harry thought miserably, 'all my fault.'

'**_Oh stop it you scarheaded invalid,' _**snapped another voice in his head. **_'It's Voldermorts fault and you know it so get it into that thick skull of yours ok!' _**This voice sounded rather like Ginny Weasley, his best friends little sister.

Voldermort! The mere thought of him made his blood boil. And that was when Harry realised it. It wasn't his fault after all. Even if it took him to go crazy by hearing voices in his head he had finally realised it.

It was Voldermorts fault. All of it! That his Parents were dead, that Cedric was dead. True he had not killed Cedric himself but Wormtail who had worked for him and he had given the order so again it was his fault.

Bellatrix worked for him as well. If she hadn't then she might not have ever killed her cousin so again HIS fault!

And he, Harry would make sure that bastard paid the price for this. For everything he had ever done or had been done by his order.

He would fulfil the Prophesy even if it was the last thing he did.

"Are you sure you can do that young one?" a voice suddenly asked form behind him.

Harry spun round wiping his wand out of the holster he had gotten from Mad eye Moody for his Birthday ("So you don't end up blowing up your trousers.") and pointed it at the person behind him.

An old man stood there. No, and ANCIENT man. He had a snow white beard that went all the way to his shoes and hair to match it.

He had an aura that just shouted extreme power. You could practically see the power radiating off him. Compared to this man Dumbledore looked and seemed like an complete Amateur.

Knowing he had no chance against this man if it came to a fight, he lowered his wand but didn't let his guard down.

"Who are you?" Harry asked the stranger, eying him suspiciously.

"I am Mamphimus. I am the ancient of the ancient. The oldest of the oldest! Higher then the oldest of the Gods and you, young one are my heir", the stranger, Mamphimus said.

Harry gauped at him like a fish!

"B-b-but I, I, how, what, I, err…" was all he could manage to stutter out.

The older wizard smiled at him and said, "You are shocked, which is understandable. Why I remember when I was told what I was and I think I remember fainting."

Harry looked like he was about to faint but asked, "Err, what do you mean, 'what I was' what are you and if I am your heir what does that make me?" Harry wasn't really sure he actually wanted to know.

"Oh well I am an Arch Mage and as you are my heir you are one too. The most powerful one to ever exist to be exact! This is because somewhere along your blood line you have the blood of the four founders in your veins", Mamphimus explained to a very shocked Harry.

Finally getting over his shock, after about ten minutes, Harry asked the old man while still goggling at him, "S-so I, I'm th-the heir o-of Gr-Gr-Grff-Griffin-dor, R-Ravenclaw, Hu-Huffelpuff and Sl-Slyth-Slytherin?"

"Yes, that would be correct. And that is the reason I am here", Mamphimus said smiling at Harry, who just nodded mutely.

The older Mage looked at Harry for a minute before saying, "This might be a surprise now but I think it is safe to say that it will be an even greater shock for you when you receive your powers and might I suggest you be sitting down the next time when you look in the Mirror", he smiled at Harry's confused expression.

"Err, ok…", Harry said not really sure what the old man was talking about.

"Now I suppose I should tell you about you powers. Well, you will be a master of Wandless magic, a telepath, a telekinetic, a multi Animagi, an Element master, you will be able to do Advanced Apparating, you will have the power over the weather which is connected to the Elements and the power over all creatures, magical and non-magical. You will also be a master of sword fighting but you will have to receive training for these powers", Mamphimus said ticking off all the powers on his fingers as he named them.

Harry sat down on his bed with a loud **THUD** looking dazed and shocked. Mamphimus looked at him with an amused expression and the same damn twinkle in his eyes that Dumbledore usually had.

"S-so I, I'll be err, how powerful exactly?", Harry asked still a little dazed.

"Well, as I have already said, you will be the most powerful Arch Mage ever to exist, so therefore the most powerful being ever to walk the planet", Mamphimus stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry, as he had done so many times that afternoon, goggled at him. Stuttering ever so much he said, "Ok, th, that, that's err, very, err, very in, interesting." He finished meekly.

"Yes, I quite agree. Now, as you now know about your heritage, I will trigger your powers so you will be able to get used to them before your training begins." Mamphimus said.

Harry was about to ask how he was going to get trained when Mamphimus clapped hi hands and a staff appeared.

The staff looked like it was made out of gold (which it probably was) with diamonds and rubies embedded into it. The top of the staff had been carved to look like the head of a phoenix with sapphires as its eyes.

Again, about to ask what it was for Harry opened his mouth just as Mamphimus tapped the staff three times on the floor and pointed it at Harry muttering something under his breath.

Suddenly a blinding flash of Emerald, Blue, Red, Yellow and Purple light erupted from the staff and engulfed Harry and the last thing he remembered before he blacked out was wave upon wave of tremendous pain.

It was already dark when Harry woke up a few hours later with an aching back and a splitting headache.

He sat up groaning and rubbing the back of his head on his bed thinking about what had happened earlier that day.

It was all a bit blurred but he remembered a lot of pain that was sure, even worse then the Cruciatus Curse.

He also remembered a weird man, who was talking about him being the heir to the four Founders or something.

Shaking his head, Harry stood up and put his glasses on, which had been hanging from one ear and was about to walk towards his desk to check the time when he realised that everything was a fuzzy blur.

Confused he took them off and was surprised when he realised that he could see perfectly without them.

Shaking his head he put them on his bed-side-table and walked towards his desk, but as he went past the mirror he caught a glimpse of his reflection out of the corner of his eye and stopped dead, stunned at what he saw, for the person starring back at him was not the scrawny, undernourished, little 16 year old he had been a few hours ago.

Oh no, now his reflection showed a handsome young man with a muscular build.

His hair was still messy and black but had dark purple and blue tips.

Running a hand through is hair to make sure it was really him he was seeing he examined the rest of his new self.

Yup, it really was him. He recognised his Mothers eyes and saw the scar on his forehead.

'Wow', he thought, 'I look good'

"I must agree with you there young one", a familiar voice said from behind him, making Harry jump.

Spinning round he saw the old man from earlier sitting on his bed, looking at him with an amused expression and that same damn twinkle in his eyes that Dumbledore always had.

"Oh, hello, nice to see you pop in again Mam...uhm Mamph…uh what was your name again?", Harry asked sheepishly though rather surprised at his sudden boldness.

"Mamphimus, young one", the old man said, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Oh Yeah. Err, could I call you Mamph? Or Mamphy? You now, for short?", Harry asked scratching the back of his head.

"You can call me anything you want young one", was the answer.

Harry looked at Mamphimus strangely before asking, "Uh, thanks, but why do you always call me young on?"

"Well, you are very young compared to me so it is only fitting do you not think so?" the old Nutter answered.

Harry looked at him as if he had grown two heads before saying, "I, err, suppose so but call me Harry please."

Mamphimus nodded, "As you with. Now, young Harry", here Harry put slapped his right hand to his forehead, "there is something I forgot to tell you earlier on. You see, every time someone reaches the level of the Arch Mage, which is not very often, and first receive their powers they are allowed to make a wish. The more powerful the Arch Mage is the more impossible the wish may be.

There are six different Levels of Arch Mages.

The first is a minimum power source, nearly as weak as a wizard. The more power you have the higher you are ranked. I am the highest ranked Arch Mage at the moment."

Harry, who was slightly confused asked, "And what rank am I?"

"You are not ranked because you power exceeds even my own and as I am the highest ranked six Level Arch Mage possible you are a Level above, a Level that has never existed, the mythical Level 7!"

Harry's Jaw dropped.

"Wh-what? H-how ca-can I…", he trailed of stunned.

"Yes, quite unbelievable. Anyway, as I was saying, the more powerful a Arch Mage is when they receive their powers the more impossible their wish can be, so you can wish for practically anything", the Arch Mage told an extremely stunned Harry whose mind was racing. The impossible! Could wish for Voldermorts death? Or for his Parents, Sirius and Cedric to be alive again?

As if reading his mind Mamphimus said, "You can not wish for someone's death, you can however wish for someone's life, four people's three people's lives to b exact."

Feeling disappointed about not being able to get rid of Voldermort Harry suddenly realised what Mamphimus had said. He could wish for three people's lives. Bur he wanted to return four people to the living. What was he going to do? How could he decide, how did he have the right to decide who lived again and who staid dead?

Turning to Mamphimus he said, "I-I can't do that…I don't have the right to decide who lives again if I can only bring back three but there are four for me…and one for so many others. Hoe do I have the right to bring back my Parents and Godfather when the Diggory's do not get their son back? How can I make a decision like that?", shaking his head he fought back tears, "I am afraid the I can not bring my parents and Godfather back, no matter how much I want to, if it means not returning Cedric to his family", and with that he lowered his head as if in shame, not seeing the pleased slime on Mamphimus' face.

"You have passed young Harry. I am proud of you."

Startled Harry looked up, "What? What do you mean I have passed? Passed what?" He was very confused.

Mamphimus was smiling so hard now that Harry was afraid his face would split.

"You passed the test. Every Arch Mage must pass a test before being granted worthy of our power. You showed that you have no greed in your heart and put others before yourself and wish to give others happiness more then yourself. That is what makes you great and worthy of our power and because you are so pure and selfless I will give you something, usually it is Immortality but for you I have something far more special. I will give you back your Godfather. Now you can wish for you parents and Cedric's lives without any guilt in your heart", the old Arch Mage told Harry with a kind smile.

Harry was starring at the man before him, hardly daring to believe what he had just heard.

"You-you really would do that? Really?", he asked with wide eyes.

Mamphimus nodded, "Yes young Harry I would. Before Harry knew what he was doing he had raced across the room and hugged the old Man who was slightly startled at first but then chuckled and rapped his arms round the trembling boy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you", Harry repeated over and over again, tears of happiness streaming down his face.

Slowly Harry stepped away from the smiling Arch Mage, wiped his eyes and said, "How do I do it? How do I bring them back?"

Smiling, Mamphimus said, "Well firstly you need to close your eyes and concentrate on the people you want to bring back, then you have to access your power by looking deep inside yourself."

Nodding, Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on Cedric and his parents, what they looked like and what he knew of them, then, not even knowing how he did it, he looked inside his very soul for the power to return them and suddenly he felt a wave of power rush over him. Opening his eyes he expected to see the smiling faces of his parents and Cedric but only saw Mamphimus.

Feeling disappointed and sad Harry said, "It didn't work. Their not here!"

He was surprised to hear Mamphimus laugh.

"It worked young Harry but you must be patient for soon you will see them. And I have already returned your Godfathers life."

Feeling ready to burst with happiness Harry pinched himself just in case he was dreaming.

'OW, yup', he thought rubbing the spot he had pinched himself, 'diffidently NOT dreaming'

Mamphimus got up and said, "Well I must really be going now, when you will see me again I can not say but if you every need me just call and I will come. Use your powers well young Harry, your training will begin soon", and with those words he was gone.

Harry blinked owlishly at the spot where he had just been, before sighing and suddenly feeling tiered.

Lying down on his bed his last thoughts before sleep claimed him where, 'This has defiantly been the best birthday present ever'

Hundreds of miles away Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when suddenly a blinding yellow light filled the room. As is faded he could make out four figures.

Taking out his wand Dumbledore waited demanded, "Who are you? What business do you have here?"

As in Answer to his question, the four figures lowered their hoods.

Dumbledore gasped and stood there shocked and stunned.

Standing in front of him where none other then Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black and Lily and James Potter.


	2. Reunions

Thank you soooooo much to everyone who reviewed nicely.

To those who didn't I can only say, "Why the hell did you read it if you didn't like it?"

Usually if I don't like a story I just stop reading it but don't review in a very mean way.

And by the way….this is a fan fiction site! It doesn't matter if there are spelling mistakesas long as it's still readable . I am only 15 and grew up in Germany so I only started to learn to write English properly when I was in 3rd year and that was with a German teaching it so it was stuff you guys did in kindergarten and that wasn't even serious learning! So excuse me if I am NOT perfect in you eyes! Does anyone know how to delete reviews? Because I would REALLY like to delete that one! It's not that I can't take criticism but that was not about the story, it was just plain stupid! So from no on **NO FLAMES** unless it is something about the story…and important, NOT something stupid like that! The summaries have to be kept short otherwise it doesn't all fit.

Anyway, on with the Story.

**Chapter 2**

**Reunions**

Harry woke up the next morning feeling more happy then he had ever felt before.

Knowing that his parents and Sirius were alive made him feel like he was walking on the clouds.

Getting out of bed Harry walked over to his wardrobe, got out some clean clothes and went into the bathroom.

About half an hour later Harry came out of the bathroom, now feeling all clean, went down to the kitchen and made himself some toast for breakfastand he had finished that he decided to go outside for a walk.

* * *

He had been walking for just about an hour when he decided to go to the park in the middle of Little Whinging. He sat down on the only swing that hadn't been broken or destroyed by Dudley and his Gang of Morons. 

Sitting there he thought about what today and tomorrow would bring. When would he get to see his parents? He could still hardly believe that that they were alive again. Would they blame him for their Deaths? He still couldn't get over the guilt he felt deep down even though he had established an understanding with his other voice that it wasn't his fault but the guilt was still there.

Sighing Harry tried again to imagine what meeting his parent would be like. Suddenly his train of thought was interrupted by a bunch of very loud voices.

Looking around himself he saw his whale of a cousin and his Gang walking towards him.

Sighing again he readied himself for a fight.

When about five feet away from him Harry could see that they were all either sneering or smirking at him some of them cracking their knuckles but as they stopped in front of him their expressions turned to shock.

"What the hell happened to you Potter?", Piers asked him in shock.

Ignoring the question and looking annoyed Harry asked them in a tiered voice, "Can I help you with anything?"

But Dudley didn't answer and just stared at his freak cousin.

"What did you do to yourself? Use your freakishness on yourself?", he asked sneeringly. (Is that a word?)

Smirking Harry said, "Why as a matter of fact I did and I can use a lot more of my "freakishness" if I like."

Looking worried and scared but not wanting to look like a coward in front of the Gang Dudley said, "Yeah well, just because you did that doesn't mean we can't still use you as our punching bag Potter"

Rolling his eyes Harry said, "My God, why can't I just have a rest from Baka's **(I just** **couldn't resist, I just LOVE Japan, mangas and animes, oh and if the plural is wrong** **can someone tell me please)** like you? At school it's Malfoy and his Goons, here it's you and you Gang of Morons."

Looking mad about the Moron comment Dudley asked, "Bak what's? Malfoy? Who the hell is that?"

Sighing Harry said, "Baka's is Idiot in Japanese and Malfoy is a guy who goes to school with me. He's rather annoying really and just happens to me my Mortal enemy. No that's wrong, Voldies my Mortal enemy, Malfoys my Arch enemy.", after he had said this he thought, 'Why the hell am I telling them this?'

"Oh", was all Dudley said.

"Who's Voldie?", Malcolm asked Harry.

"Hmm, oh he's a murdering, psycho manic who killed my parents and is after me. He's a real pain in the ass really." Harry said looking disgruntled and again wondering why he had just told them that. It was as if he couldn't help but tell them the truth after they asked a question.

Feeling confused he looked at the other boys and saw their shocked and confused expressions and decided that he had better get away before they asked any more questions.

"Well I'd better be off. Wouldn't want to get into trouble with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia now would I!", and with that he turned round and walked in the direction of Privet Drive.

* * *

After Harry closed Front door of No. four he was confronted by an angry Vernon Dursley. 

"Were the Devil have you been boy? Why weren't you here to make our breakfast and why- WHAT THE DEVIL HAPPENED TO YOU?", he shouted, spit flying from is mouth and spraying Harry.

Wiping the Spit of his face Harry said in a disgusted voice, "I just happened to come into my heritage yesterday and went through a few physical changes-"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT YOUR FREAKISHNESS UNDER THIS ROOF! HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK AT ME!"

Before Harry could say anything a beefy fist connected with his face and he flew back against the wall. As he tried to get up a foot collided with his stomach. Fist pounded down on his back and feet collided over and over again with his stomach. Harry was now completely overwhelmed by pain by now and was having trouble breathing when suddenly the doorbell rung. Vernon stopped kicking him for a second and hissed, "_Don't you dare make a sound otherwise you will dearly regret it!"_

Harry didn't even think he could have even squeaked with all the pain and the trouble he was haven even breathing.

Hi Uncle obviously seemed to think that ignoring the doorbell was the best option and started to beat Harry again.

Only the problem was, was that the people outside didn't seem to like being ignored because a second later there was a burst of light, a loud **BANG** and then a **CRASH** and standing in the doorway where four clocked figures, one of which had their wand out.

Vernon stepped back from Harry as the figures turned their heads towards them.

'Oh great', Harry thought frustrated, 'this really isn't my day. Now I have a bunch of Death Eaters breathing down my neck too'

He was still grumbling about his rotten luck when the figures gasped upon seeing him and the smallest of them ran towards him and the one with the wand pointed it at Vernon.

The other two who didn't have their wands out had whipped them out and now had them pointing at the beefy man as well who now looked petrified at having three wands pointed at him.

"What the fuck did you do to him you bastard?", growled the figure who had blasted the door open in such a dangerous voice that Vernon shrunk back against the wall.

Harry's head snapped up upon hearing the voice.

S-Si-Sirius?", Harry stuttered. He knew of course that his Godfather was back but it was still a shock after seeing him die and all.

The clocked figure lowered it's hood to reveal an EXSTREMELY angry Sirius Black but upon looking at Harry his face broke into a grin.

"Long time no see Kid", he joked.

Harry grinned back and looked at the figure next to him. Slightly smaller then Sirius he expected it to be Remus Lupin.

"Professor Lupin?", he asked.

The figure lowered it's hood and indeed did reveal the smiling face of Remus Lupin.

"Call me Remus Harry, or Moony if you prefer."

Harry nodded and looked at the next person.

Gulping he said in a shaking voice, "D-D-Dad?"

The third figure lowered it's hood slowly and James Potters smiling face appeared.

Again, even though he had known that he was back, Harry sat there in shock at seeing his dead father, or formally dead father. The one man he had wanted to get to know for all his life but had never even had the chance because he had died was now standing in front of him. Yeah I'd say that was a rather big shock even to him who had been responsible for bringing him back

Now Harry looked at the last, remaining figure and slowly lifted a shaking hand and grasped the hood and saying in a trembling voice, "M-Mum?", before he removed the hood from her head and saw his mothers smiling and beautiful face.

The moment was ruined by a high pitched scream and the sound of china hitting the floor and breaking.

All heads snapped round to see Petunia Dursley standing in the doorway to the Kitchen with a look of pure terror on her face and a tray of broken tea cups on the floor in front of her.

Lifting a shaking hand she pointed at James and said in a terrified whisper, "You your -your dead."

James looked at her in mock surprise and shock.

"Am I? Do I look dead to you? Padfoot old friend, do I look dead to you?"

Sirius looked at him in mock outrage and worry.

"Dead? You? No I must say you don't Prongsy. Or did you die without telling me?", he added curiously.

"Not that I know of Paddy", James replied.

Harry and Remus sniggered while Lily tutted before saying disapprovingly,

"Really James, that's not something you joke about and must I remind you that a few hours ago you **_WERE_** dead!"

Petunia looked like she was going to faint with shock.

"YO-YOU!", she screamed, "I thought you were dead! That's why we had to take care of your brat."

"Yes, yes I **_WAS_** dead and so were James and Sirius but now we're back and as for looking after my SON I must say you did a **_WONDERFUL_** job **_DEAR_** sister", Lily said sarcastically while healing Harry's wounds with a flick of her wand and simple healing charm.

Petunia squeaked in fear.

Sirius, James and Remus suddenly jumped, remembering why they had their wands out and pointed them at Vernon who had been cowering in the corner for the past few minutes.

They looked at him with such anger, hate and disgust in their eyes that Harry would have bet his broomstick that even the toughest Death Eater, maybe even Voldermort would have been sent running with their tails between their legs in fear.

"You are going to pay for what you did to my son/Godson/best friend son!", James, Sirius and Remus all said at the same time in the same dangerous ton of voice.

If the situation hadn't been so serious Harry would have laughed.

Uncle Vernon, being the utter fool he was, said, "He only got what he deserved, the ungrateful freak. Making us spend our money on him after we give him a roof over his freakish head, feed him and clothe him and never doing a single thing to thank us."

This, though, wasn't exactly the thing that the three angry wizards wanted to hear.

The air was suddenly filled with four angry shouts and hexes, curses and jinxes flew towards Vernon, all hitting him squarely him the chest. Petunia screamed and ran towards her Husband who now resembled a mouldy, squashed potato with arms, legs and eyes. Harry, who was now laughing his head off, looked up at his mother, father, godfather and ex-teacher to see them all breathing heavily but laughing as well. In James' and Sirius' case they were rolling on the ground clutching their stomachs.

Harry made a mental note to NEVER make his mom, dad, Sirius or Remus angry.

Finally, after what seemed like years, the three Marauders stopped laughing, or rather tried to and went over to were Harry and Lily, who had help Harry up by then.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry straight away and engulfed him in such a bone crushing hug that Harry could hardly breath but Harry didn't care about that and returned the hug with just as much enthusiasm.

Then, after he had finally pealed Sirius of Harry, Remus hugged Harry as well, which a quiet surprised Harry returned.

After Remus had let him go Harry turned to James, hi father. He hesitated for only a second before he jumped at his father (no not that you bad people, mind out of the gutter) and gave him the hug he had been wanting to give him for nearly his whole life.

James rapped his arms tightly around his son and pulled him as near as possible as if he would disappear.

Harry felt so overwhelmed with emotion at finally being able to hug his father after dreaming of it for so many years that he began to shake as tears whelmed up in his eyes and streaming down his face like waterfalls. Unstoppable tears.

James, feeling Harry start to shake, pulled him even closer, feeling his son's pain, happiness and sorrow, his own tears falling as he thought about how he had failed his son. Failed him so badly after swearing he would protect him. Harry had to grow up with these awful people, probable not even having a proper childhood. Not to mention the dangers he had had to go through at school, the terrors he had supposedly seen that most grown wizards wouldn't even dream of facing. James didn't really know what his son had done at Hogwarts but Dumbledore had said it was bad.

After a while Harry started to calm down and whipped his tears from his face as he pulled away from his father.

Then he turned to Lily, his mother.

This time he rushed towards her without even hesitating and ran into her waiting arms.

Again, the emotion of finally hugging his mother overtook him and fresh tears streamed from his eyes.

As Lily held her son, she too, like James felt his pain, happiness and sorrow and her own tears fell from her eyes

After about two minutes they let go of each other both whipping their faces.

"AWWWW, BIG GROUP HUG!", Sirius suddenly shouted, grabbed Remus and James, rushed towards Lily and Harry and engulfed them all in a humungous bone crushing group hug.

"Sirius, I can't breath", James, who had been crushed between Sirius and Remus gasped.

"SIRIUS!", he yelled again.

Sirius let go of them quickly and looked at James with a heartbroken expression.

"You-you don't like me anymore Prongsy?", he asked in a hurt voice and whipped a pretend tear from his eye.

James rolled his eyes and said in a tiered voice, "Oh come here you great mutt."

Sirius bounded over to James and engulfed him in another bone crushing hug.

As he pulled away Sirius had tears in his eyes.

"I still can't believe your alive. It's just like it's all a wonderful dream and any second now I'll wake up and be back in Azkaban."

Harry looked at Sirius before walking towards him and hugging him.

"I know what you mean but it's not a dream Sirius", Harry mumbled into Sirius' shoulder. "It's all real and your alive and so are mum and dad and they will be able to clear you name and then you can come and live with us and we will all finally get to live the live we have always wanted."

Sirius looked down at Harry and then at James and Lily who nodded. Sirius' eyes shinned with tears of happiness and he said in small voice, "Yeah, your right Harry, Your right."

There was a short silence which was suddenly interrupted be Remus' cry of, "Oh my. We have about three minutes before the portkey to Hogwarts activates. Harry, you'd better go and get your things."

Harry let go of Sirius and raced upstairs and into the smallest bedroom where he threw all his things into his trunk, grabbed Hedwig's cage and dashed downstairs again.

James quickly shrunk the trunk and cage and Harry put them in his pocket.

Remus then held out an Umbrella so everyone could touch it. Harry looked at it sceptically before touching it. He didn't like travelling by portkey, for many reasons.

A few seconds later he felt the familiar pull on the navel and he suddenly hurtled to the floor and landed on his backside on the hard, cold stone floor of the Great Hall.

"Ouch!", nope Portkey definitely wasn't his favourite way of travelling.

"Ah, you have finally arrived. Excellent."

Harry looked up to see a smiling Albus Dumbledore walking towards them.

He stopped however when he saw Harry, surprised by the way he looked.

"Why Harry! You look so different.", Dumbledore said in a surprised voice.

"Err, yeah I know." Harry said looking sheepish.

"Yeah, I noticed that too", Remus said looking at Harry with a questioning look on his face.

"Yeah, me too." Sirius said, raising his hand and jumping up and down and Harry couldn't help but notice the change in him now that his parents where back and wondered if this was what the old Sirius was like. All fun and games.

"Err, well you see. I sort of, well, yesterday this weird man called…err….called…Mamph…err….Mamphimus I think it was turned up in my room and told me I was an Arch Mage or something. And the result is, well, apart from the new powers I look different too", Harry explained nervously.

The Adults just stared at him in shock and Harry wished he had a camera. After all not many could say they saw THE Albus Dumbledore shocked beyond words.

After a minute or so Dumbledore seemed to get a grip on himself, shook his head and asked, "Harry, are you saying that Mamphimus, the most ancient of all gods, wizards and mages came to you and told you, you were an Arch Mage!"

"Err, yeah and he also sorta said I was his heir…", Harry continued looking from shocked Adult to shocked Adult.

* * *

There that's chapter no. 2.Bit mushy I knowbut hey...they've benn dead for about 15 years  
Sheesh. That sure didtake a long time to copy from I story folder. 

Any way I hope you liked it.

Any way now to the review responds.

**Ptirobo**: **blushes** Thank you so much for your review but really, it isn't THAT good

**HarrySlytherinson:** Cool name and thanks so much for the review.

**GrandMoffPooky: **Thank for the review and no I haven't decided on any ships yet, I'm not really that good at that sorta thing to be honest.

**Black's Phoenix:** Thanks for the review( I am saying this a lot) and yep, of course there's gonna be a meeting between Cedric and Harry. If Cho comes into it…well you'll just have to see won't you

**Kooky-dolphin**: Thanks for the review

**Nanya:** **hides** Don't worry, I'll try abandon it… I might get writers block but who know shrugs anyway thanks so much for the review.

**Beth5572:** Thanks for the review

**Wolfbear:** **blushes** really? You think so? Well thank you so much for that. I was worried it wouldn't go down so well to be honest

**Holily: blushes again** aww thanks so much **hugs**

**Ministress of Craziness:** **tries to clam her down** breath **laughs** Thank you so much for that. I really like those sorta reviews

**Happy dude:** Well that was the update, and as for his training…well you'll just have to wait and see wont you ;-)

**Moonshine69:** Thanks and here's the update

**The devilish Angle:** Thanks so much darlin' for that review and I promise one day I will get round to reading your stories and just in case ya didn't understand that here it is again: DANKE SOOOOOOOOOOO sehr das de se gelesen hast und ich verspreche Irgendwann werde ich deine stories noch lessen schreibt es sich in den kopf

**Satyr-oh:** **sweetdrop** hehe…err well maybe not exactly like that hehe. And as for Dumbledore…well I wont make him like that you know with the all mean man and pawn thingy. I just get so mad at him when I read stories like that I might just destroy my own if I wrote it down

**WaterWonder: **Haha, you'll have to wait and see if he gets it or not…rubs hands

**Wizardmon92: **Well, here's the update and thanks.

**Aight: **thanks

**Kiady:** Thank you that you didn't pass it and I got rid of that I suck at summaries thanks for that.

**Qoheleth:** Well…thanks for the review and I'll err…take that as a compliment. But as I already wrote. I know it's been done sooo many times but thanks anyway.

I don't know how long it will take for the next chappy tp be up…depends on how quick I type

Oh and does anyone know why won't let you put the stars?


	3. The Talks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

**AN: Ehehehe, ooooook sorry about the long wait. PLEASE! Don't kill me! Anyway here is the long awaited chapter three. It may always take some time for me to post a new chappy as I am now in a very busy time of the school year with all these annoying tests and then the Exam in February for which I have to prepare. And just for a notice….I will NOT Abandon this story ok. I repeat I will NOT Abandon it. Chapter four has already been written and chappy five will soon be underway as well….the thing is I have quite a few stories and a knew one will be posted soon so if you would be so kind as to look into that I would be very grateful.**

**And I give LOADS of HUGS! To ALL of my Reviewers Love you all and THANK you SO much for your review My god…only TWO chappys and SEVENTY-TWO reviews….I feel so good. Hugs everyone again.**

**Anyway…enjoy **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**The Talks**

The five adults looked at him as if he had grown three more heads.  
"Mamphimus!", James said meekly.  
"Mamphimus!", Remus asked Harry in a whisper.  
"His Heir!", Sirius added shocked, looking at his Godson in awe.

Harry looked around at his mum and Dumbledore for Help but only received similar looks as the Marauders.  
He sighed and said, "Yeah, so what? Mamphimus told me I was his Heir and an Arch Mage. On that would be Level 7 or something. What's the big deal?"  
His hope of getting a normal answer out of them was flattened by their, once again stunned and awed expressions

"What's the big deal!", Lily repeated looking at her son as if he were crazy.

"Level _7_!", Dumbledore breathed,  
Harry was starting to get extremely annoyed.

"Ok you lot. Snap out of it. Could you maybe be so kind and explain _why_ you are all acting like complete morons and why Moony and Professor Dumbledore don't seem the _slightest _bit suspicious as to why three people who are supposed to be dead are _walking_ and _talking_? And now that I think about it where is Cedric?"  
The adults though, instead of answering just, as they had done so often already that morning, gauped at him.  
Groaning, the boy-who-lived got up from where he was sitting on the floor, walked over to the closest house table, which was Gryffindor, and started to bang his head on it **(AN: this actually really hurts, believe me, I have done it many times when in frustration with one of my teachers and all I can say is "OW!")  
**This snapped the adults out of their shock and Lily and James rushed over to their son to stop him from giving hi self concussion and knocking himself out.

"Hey, hey, stop that. You'll end up smashing your skull in!", James said, while grabbing Harry by the shoulders and dragging him away from the table.

"Harry, how do you know that Cedric is alive? And how come_ you're_ not surprised that your long dead parents and Godfather are back from the dead? I thought that you would be screaming bloody murder or ranting about Death Eaters tricks or something", Remus asked Harry suspiciously.

"Oh, because it was my wish that brought them back in the first place", Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"_Your _wish!", Dumbledore asked him, not daring to believe what he had just heard.

"Er, yeah, Mamphimus told me that every time a Arch Mage comes into his or her powers they get to make a sort of wish, literally and the more powerful the Arch Mage the more unbelievable the wish could be like awaking someone from the dead. Only you couldn't wish for someone's death otherwise half the Ministry and Order of the Phoenix wouldn't be running around after Snakeface and his goons anymore. But you could wish for someone's life, "here Harry grinned at the adults on his face fell when he saw the adults gawping at him again.

"_Stop _gawping at me for Merlin's sake!", said the now once more frustrated Teenager.

"I-it was you!", Sirius spluttered.

"Yeah, it was, now get over it", Harry grumbled.

"But only the most powerful being on the Planet could do that", James said disbelievingly.

"I think," Dumbledore's voice over the other men's voices, "that we should continue this conversation in my office where Harry can explain everything!", he indicated for the others to follow him before walking out of the Great Hall followed by four very confused and shocked Adults and one very frustrated Teenager.

* * *

After they had all settled down in the Headmasters office the four younger adults all turned to the still grumbling and frustrated sixteen year old with expecting looks on their faces.  
The old Headmaster leaned back in his chair, folded his hands together and said, "Now Harry, tell us everything that happened to you the night your parents, godfather and Cedric returned to this world alive."

"And kicking!", Sirius piped up.

Shaking his head at his godfather, Harry said, "Well, it was about 2 o'clock in the afternoon I suppose when this all started. I was looking out of the window and thinking about…well thinking when all of a sudden I heard a voice behind me and I turned around quickly while getting hold of my wand and I came face to face with this really old man and I mean REALLY old!"  
He continued to tell the grown ups about the previous days events and as the story continued the adults eyes grew bigger and bigger and by the time he had started to explain about the wish and the test their eyes where as big as saucers and looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"And then this morning after I woke up I went for a walk in the Park and when I got home Uncle Vernon just went absolutely bonkers the moment I stepped through the front door and you know what happened after that."

Harry looked from face to face and took in the different expressions and reactions.Dumbledore had a proud yet slightly surprised look in his eyes.  
His mothers was that of worry and amazement.  
And as for the Marauders…well they seemed to be trying to see who could catch the most flies and whose eyes would pop out first.  
The sixteen year old just ignored them and looked at his mother and Headmaster.

"So what happened after I'd made my wish? When did you, dad, Sirius and Cedric return? Where is he? Does he blame me? Do you blame me?", Harry's tone was anxious and his eyes were wide and worried.  
At these words the three Marauders snapped out of their daze and rounded on the teenager.

"What? Of course we don't blame you! How could we? It wasn't your fault!", James said in a stern voice.

"Do you blame yourself for my death too? If you do then, then, then I'll kill myself again and THEN you can blame yourself for my second death for blaming yourself for my first death!", Sirius said in a serious voice.  
The rest of the people looked at him as though he were crazy.  
Remus shook his head at his crazy friend before turning on Harry.

"Harry, you mustn't blame yourself for their deaths. It wasn't you fault!"

"Hey moony, stop talking about us as if we were dead.", James mock thundered whacking the werewolf over the head.

"Oh, you three! One wouldn't think you were thirty-six years old but six.", Lily said scowling playfully at them. She turned to look at her son.  
Looking into his emerald eyes, so much like her own, she noticed a shadowy layer over them. Not even daring to think about what Horrors her Baby had seen and been through to get such eyes she said in a stern voice, "Now you listen to me young man. Ours, Sirius and Cedric's Deaths were not your fault do you hear me! They were not your fault! And no, Cedric does not blame you. I think he would more then rather thank you for returning his body to his parents and wanting to share victory with him rather then just taking it for yourself!" She said this with a softer tone and with a warm smile on her lips."And after being raised by my _sister _I am more then proud to see that you have grown up into such a wonderful young man."

The teenager blushed crimson while Sirius sniggered but stopped quickly after getting a death glare from Harry.  
The old Headmaster cleared his throat which made Harry jump. He'd forgotten the Professor was there.

"Why don't you all go up to Gryffindor tower and Harry can tell you all about his years at Hogwarts? I think I would be correct to assume that not even Remus or Sirius know every single detail!"  
Dumbledore said looking at them from over his half-moon spectacles.

Before Harry could protest there were cries of agreement from the marauders and a nod from lily.  
Saying a hasty goodbye to Albus, James and Sirius grabbed hold of the teen by his arms and shoulders and dragged a protesting Harry out of the Office with Lily and Remus following behind, leaving a smiling Albus Dumbledore in his office to thinking.

* * *

The group of four adults and one teenager settled down in the Gryffindor commenroom.  
James, Lily and Harry sat on the sofa while Sirius and Remus each sat in an armchair.  
When they were all comfortable James spoke.

"Ok son, tell us all about you life. How was your childhood? Did the Dursleys treat you right? Wait what am I saying, by what we saw today of course they didn't," James said growling but seeing Harry's uncomfortable look, dropped the matter.

"Uhm…how has your life been at Hogwarts? Do you play pranks? Quidditch? If yes, which position?"

"Whoa there Prongs, breath will you!", Sirius laughed.  
James scowled at his long time friend and turned his eyes to his son, who fidgeted under his fathers gaze.

"Uhm…well you see…err…".Harry stuttered.

Lily frowned. "What? What's the matter Harry? Come on, tell us about you school years!", 'And your childhood', Lily thought darkly.

The Black haired teen looked from his mother to the three Marauders and back again before sighing.

"Well, I suppose you could say that my time at Hogwarts has been rather enjoyable so far, except for certain parts of it.", Harry started but James interrupted him.

"What do you mean 'except certain parts of it'? What parts? Do you have a lot of Detentions? Oh no, that's can't be it! Their enjoyable."

Lily whacked her husband over the head after he said his.

"I was about to tell you!", Harry said sounding annoyed.

"Anyway, in my first year I met Ron Weasley on the train to Hogwarts and we became friends really fast because he told me about the wizarding world and magic since I had no idea about it-", Harry stared to explain but was once again cut off by four shouts.

"WHAT?", the four adults shouted.

"What do you mean you had no Idea about it?", James asked outraged.

"Yeah!", Sirius said, he too sounding outraged. "How come you never told me about this?"

Harry looked extremely nervous, "Err…well you see…the Dursleys always tried to stamp the magic out of my and never told me about our world so I had no Idea that it even existed until I got my Letter which Hagrid brought me and Ron told me a bit more about it.", Harry explained.

"Oh," the adults said as one. There was a silence for a minute before Remus suddenly asked, "What do you mean, 'Stamp the magic out of you'?"

Harry stared to look extremely nervous again and didn't meet Remus' eye when he said, "Err…it means nothing…"

"Harry!", Lily said sternly, "Tell us what you mean by that. NOW!"

When Harry still didn't answer and didn't meet any of the adults eyes there was an uncomfortable silence.  
Suddenly Lily gasped and put a hand over her mouth while tears welled up in her eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no tell me isn't true! _Please _tell me it isn't true!", she murmured in a pleading voice.

"I….", was all Harry could get out in a small voice.

"NO, NO, NO, NO! How could they do that? NO!", Lily sobbed while she flung herself at Harry, hugging him and sobbing into his shirt.

"How could they do this to my baby?", she whispered to herself though the others heard her.

James and Sirius just sat there staring not understanding why Lily was so hysterical.  
But Remus was staring at Harry with wide eyes full of fear and sadness.

"No!", he murmured, "No it can't be….", he shock his head in disbelief.

James, having had enough of being left in the dark about something that was obviously upsetting his wife snapped, "What? What can't be true!"

Remus just shock his head while Lily continued to sob.

"I want to know what is going on _NOW!_ Lily why are you crying!", James asked his hysterical wife in frustration.

This made her sob even harder but she managed to wail, "Our baby was _abused_!", before she broke down completely.

**

* * *

****There, that was it for now. As I said, I have NO Idea what so ever when chappy four will be posted. **

**Anyway hope you enjoyed it and sorry for the cliffy hehehe I'm EVIL!**

**You know the Drill R&R!**

**Nic, xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx & HUGS! to all my reviewers**


End file.
